


Kitchen Disaster

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Can’t Cook, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, F/M, Food, Len is amazing at Cooking, M/M, Multi, Other, Shower Sex, coldwestallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry Allen is not a patient man.  Cooking is a patience game.  Len does the cooking.  Barry does the eating. Iris is Switzerland.  But Barry’s got to try to Cook sometimes…





	Kitchen Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 4 - Food

Barry Allen was the fastest man alive.  He was often late.  He was often marked by the smell of ozone.  He however was not, in fact, a patient man.   
  
What’d that mean?   
  
That he preferred to either buy premade food or busy himself for the agonizing minutes that it took Len to bake.  He’d been known to do a great deal of things while he waited.  He’d written books, taught himself languages only to record a speeded up learning system to relearn it when needed.  He’d learned an awful lot about city and state building codes and carpentry.  In fact the rebuilding of the city had taken a great deal of his time once.   
  
And at the end, there were soft warm cookies that Len kept the making of a secret, choosing when he knew Barry would be gone for a long time that would keep him occupied so that he could set to baking or cooking.  And Barry had a lovely meal or a tasty snack to come home to.   
  
So being hungry and not finding left overs in the fridge and an all the cookie jars were empty and Barry had thought about running to the store, but that’s where Iris and Len were.  And if he sped to a fast food place they’d be unhappy with him for using his powers to do that.   
  
So that was why he had decided to make his own cookies.   
  
A grave miscalculation.   
  
A miscalculation that resulted in Barry being sat on the floor facing out away from the stove, covered head to toe in flour, starring open mouthed and confused as he looked up at Len and Iris as they walked into the kitchen carrying brown bags of groceries.   
  
“Oh my god… Barry…” Iris looked around, stopping when she spotted the batter stuck to the ceiling.   
  
“Are you okay?” Len sat his bags down, far away from the now dripping batter.   
  
“I don’t know what happened!” Barry frowned.   
  
“I’d say you dropped an egg.” Len pointed to a skid mark through a shattered egg.   
  
“Crap.” Barry sighed.   
  
“What were you trying to do?” Iris stepped out of the path of a drip.   
  
“I was hungry.”   
  
“And you didn’t want a calorie bar?” Len arched his brow.   
  
“I… forgot about them.” He blushed.   
  
“Where you trying to make Len’s cookies?” Iris looked at the nearly ruined cook book.   
  
“yeah…” He sulked.   
  
“Scarlet…” Len reached up and wiped off Barry’s cheek.   
  
“they’re so good…” He whimpered.   
  
“I know.” He got into a bag and pulled out something wrapped in white paper.  And producing from it’s depths a fresh cookie.   
  
“How…?” Barry gaped.   
  
“We had to stop by Joe’s because he and Cecil needed some help with the baby.  So I cooked while they rested.”   
  
“thank you.” Barry took the cookie offered to him and nibbled on it.   
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up…” Len helped Barry to stand.   
  
“You’re a mess.” Iris sighed, coming to Len’s aid to help Barry up.   
  
“cookie good.” Barry mumbled as they looked at one another and began to help Barry undress.  Off came the flour covered shirt to be tossed to the floor and then down came the jeans and socks that were almost too white with the amount of flour on them.   
  
“Shower?” Iris looked at Len.   
  
“Absolutely.” She nodded and took off upstairs.   
  
“Who’s getting a shower?” Barry looked confused, his sugar had to be low.   
  
“All of use.”   
  
“Why would… oh.” Barry blushed, looking down at himself in just his tight boxer briefs.   
  
“Yes, oh.” Len smirked.   
  
“I like showers.” Barry grinned.   
  
“I know you do.” Len smiled as he took Barry’s hand and walked him over to another bag where he pulled out another cookie and offered it to Barry as he turned, and taking a hold of Barry’s boxer briefs, pulling them down to Barry’s ankle.  “Step out please.” Barry nodded and stepped out of his underwear and headed towards the bathroom in the nude.   
  
“You and Iris get started.  I’ll leave my clothes in the bedroom and meet you.  I’m wearing entirely too much clothing for this.” Len smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know of an upcoming fandom week, and it’s something I usually write, let me know.


End file.
